Fallout: Wildlands Project
by Benz Animosus
Summary: In vault 49, an experiment had been conducted on the viability of a human-animal hybrid. the tests were a success and in the year 2250, the vault doors would be opened to the desolate wastes of new york city. and our heroes will discover the truth of the world they thought they knew.


PROLOGUE:

The lights shined a dull, gray tinted light. Like they always did. The cold metal walls shined. Liked they always did. The generators quiet hum filled the room. Like it always did. This is life inside the vault, the vault never changes. Some people say war never changes, but they're wrong, wars always changed. Originally, war was seen as a civilized battle, to settle large arguments. Then, it changed, to something brutal, and violent. And so time went on, war changing along with it, becoming eviler, more twisted. Sometimes the very people who hate war, are the very ones to choose it first.

The year was 2075, the government had requested vault tec conduct an experiment. To genetically alter humans, using f.e.v. and animal DNA to create super soldiers. The new york vault, vault 49 was the one chosen to conduct the experiment. It was closed in late 2075, not to open until the experimentation was complete. Inside the vault, once the testing began, all information on human beings was discarded, and replaced with information on hybrids. The first generation of successful hybrids was made in 2232. With the vault door opening on 2250. And the beginning of a new age will begin.

CHAPTER ONE: Inauguration Day.

Dianna lied under her covers on her bed, staring at the bedside clock. It was 05:59, the 15th of August, 2242, 1 minute before the vaults day began. And one minute before it was officially Dianna's 10th birthday. In the vault, on a child's 10th birthday, they are given an inauguration will be assigned a class, and begin training. As well, they are given a pip-boy 2000 MK III, specially designed for this vaults experiment. Every child dreams of the day they are deemed responsible enough to be given a class, and a pip-boy. The electronic buzz of the clock sounded and the lights brightened, the day had begun.

Dianna jumped out of bed, quickly getting in her vault suit. Her scales were a cool teal, her horns barely developed. She went to the door, opening the pneumatic lock, and watching as it slid open. A voice came over the vaults audio system "good morning to another beautiful day in the vault. I hope you all had a lovely sleep because it's a busy day! On the agenda, we have two inaugurations! That of Dianna g7 claw, and Thomas g7 wolf, they will be held at 07:30 for Dianna, and 09:00 for Thomas. After that we have…" Dianna stopped listening at that point, as she walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was her parents, smiling with arms open. She greets them both with a big hug "my, my you grew up so fast didn't you sweetheart" her father said picking her up to set her on the chair. His dark black scales shined in the lights, the jagged red streaks seaming into his scales. " I made you your favorite breakfast" he said, handing her a bowl of sugar bombs. She happily took it, looking at her mother, her beautiful brown scales, occasionally broken up by veins of gold. Her horns long and elegant. "Eat up, it's a big day!" her mother said, her voice smooth as silk, and prettier than a birds song.

Soon she was done with her breakfast, as were her parents. "It's 07:00 sweetie, wed better head down to get ready for the party" her mother said, picking up the dishes. Once the table was cleaned they headed down to the atrium, seeing their friends on the way down. Each one congratulated Dianna on her big day. Once they arrived they saw the party streamers and decorations all set up, plates on every table. Soon others began to arrive "all these people are here for you" her dad said, putting her on his shoulders and walking around the room. Everyone enjoyed the party, having cake, talking, drinking Nuka Cola. the party went fast, and soon it was 08:30. The overseer came down.

"I hope everyone is having a good time?" her question was met with vigorous applause "well, let's get on. With the inauguration" the tall silver wolf girl got on one knee. Her fur thick and confined in the tight jumpsuit. "Are you ready Dianna, for the next stage of your life?" the overseer said, a sly grin growing on her face. "YES!" Dianna said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Settle down dear, its time" the overseer said, as she placed her hand on Dianna's shoulder "Dianna g7 claw. I as the overseer of vault 49, grant you the official status of a trainee. And assign you with the class of social espionage" Dianna's eyes grew wide, the same class her mother had received years before her, had now been bestowed upon her. The overseer grabbed a clean metal box, very shiny and ornate "now that you have been assigned a class, you are able to be given a p.i.p.-boy 2000 Mk - III." the overseer opened it, revealing a beautiful well-crafted arm-mounted computer. The Overseer took the device out of its box, and carefully placed it on the young girl's arm, turning it on and typing something in, there was an audible click and the bootup screen started "this p.i.p.-boy is now genetically locked to you, only you and I are able to remove it. Enjoy it" the overseer picked up the box and left.

there was a holo-tape already loaded that was labeled 'inaugauration' with the instructions 'play in private'. After the party, Dianna's parents took her back to their room. "I hope you enjoyed your party sweetie" her father said, holding her hand. She nodded in response as they entered "there are some video games over by the bookcase sweetie, why don't you go and play some of them" her mother said, sitting down with her husband. Dianna went over and grabbed a few of the games, going into her room. After getting used to the way the p.i.p.-boy worked, she began playing some games, starting with zeta invaders. After several hours, of playing, she remembers the holo-tape that her p.i.p.-boy came with, and puts it in, she hit play. "Hello, and welcome to the vault 49 surface rehabilitation program"


End file.
